Visitas a Hogsmeade
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots/viñetas en los que algunos alumnos de Hogwarts nos contarán cómo son esas esperadas y a la vez temidas primeras citas en Hogsmeade::: ¡Hoy Voldemort y MarySue!
1. Lily y James

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, lugares, ideas y cualquier cosa que se te ocurra pertenecen a JK Rowling. Nada es mío. Ni siquiera 1 m2 del terreno de Hogwarts.

Si queréis escuchar una canción mientras leéis, os recomiendo:

**Hey There Delilah**- de los _Plain White T's_

**Mrs Robinson**- de _Simmon & Garfunkel_

**Visitas a Hogsmeade**

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, muy seria. Muy seria porque estoy francamente decepcionada conmigo misma y me lo quiero demostrar.

- Creo que esto ha sido muy mala idea, Lily Evans-murmuro para mis adentros- En serio. Es la peor idea en el mundo mundial desde que Petunia decidió traspasar la barrera de las especies y casarse con un cachalote.

Si no fuese blasfemia, me atrevería a decir que es una idea peor que la de usar hombreras… ¿En qué demonios estaba yo pensando cuando dije que sí?

Miro el reloj. Aún tengo media hora para decidir si finjo mi muerte y huyo como una asquerosa cobarde de mis terribles decisiones.

Mierda.

Hace tres horas le dije que sí saldría con él, es improbable que se crea que ahora estoy a 39 de fiebre… ¿no?.

Aunque, también podría haberle dicho que sí por estar enferma, eso sería una explicación plausible.

Decido hacerme un moño con el pelo. Así como desenfadado. No quiero que piense tampoco que he estado dos años aquí delante del espejo, decidiendo qué ponerme y arreglándome, aunque sea la verdad.

Que no es la verdad; no es que importe, pero quiero dejarlo claro.

Posiblemente me distrajeron esas pestañas tan ridículamente largas que tiene… ¿Se las peinará? Creo que esas pestañas podrían provocar un pequeño huracán si parpadease rápido.

O su culo… eso también tiene parte de culpa en mi confusión. Tiene un culo perfecto, redondo y en su sitio. Pequeño. Una pensaría que un culo que pasa tantas horas sobre una escoba estaría más flácido. Pero en absoluto.

No es que lo sepa de primera mano.

Ni que haya pensado en comprobarlo.

Al menos nunca he considerado _en serio_ la posibilidad de tocárselo; _aún_ no estoy tan necesitada.

Sólo quiero dejar claro que, según mi opinión, su culo tiene una consistencia y forma perfectas. Hablando de culos de una forma totalmente desapasionada y carente de connotaciones sexuales.

¿Llevo un minuto pensando en su culo? Oh, Merlín… ¡Soy una pervertida! Una pervertida sumergida en un baño maría de hormonas, con el juicio totalmente nublado por la lujuría y los culos perfectos.

Pensando en su culo mientras me preparo para nuestra cita en Hogsmeade.

Creo que estoy viviendo en una realidad paralela, donde nada tiene sentido. Un universo alternativo donde soy consciente de que no debería salir con James Potter, pero por algún extraño motivo/conspiración no soy capaz de pararlo y simplemente me dedico a actuar como si todo esto fuese normalísimo.

Posiblemente en cinco minutos entrará Filch con una boa de plumas y un tutú, bailando "el Cascanueces"…

Aghh… casi mejor que no.

Salgo del baño y empiezo a vestirme; vaqueros de pitillo, jersey verde de cuello vuelto y las katiuskas. He valorado ponerme unos zapatos de tacón pero he desestimado la idea por la nieve. Me encantan los tacones, pero no quiero pasarme la tarde haciendo equilibrios.

Además eso le haría pensar que busco excusas para agarrarme a él.

El viejo truco de "me resbalo"... Pero no me vas a pillar, James Potter. No eres tan listo. Lily Evans tiene unas katiuskas que la alejaran de tus solícitos y fornidos brazos. Aunque te pases la tarde llevándome arriba y abajo por el empedrado helado. ¡Voy dos pasos por delante de ti! ¡Ja! ¡Chúpate ésa!

¿Fornidos brazos? Uhhh… ¿Por qué no me arranco la camiseta y me abalanzo sobre él directamente, y nos dejamos de tonterías?

Me pongo el abrigo y me miro en el espejo. Estoy mona… no sexy, pero mona. Además, no quiero estar sexy, porque todo esto de salir con Potter es mala idea.

Quiero decir, ¡hasta el se sorprendió cuando dije que sí! Creo que me lo pidió por cumplir, como cuando das los buenos días sin pensarlo. O cuando mandas recuerdos. Hablando de eso, lo de mandar recuerdos siempre me ha molestado mucho. Cuando te dicen "da recuerdos", siempre me tengo que morder la lengua para no decir "¿qué recuerdos exactamente?". Es una expresión confusa y que no me gusta nada.

Venga Lily, ánimo y al toro. Resoplo. En tres horas estaré aquí y será como si nada hubiese pasado. Un lapso debido sin duda a que llevo muchos meses sin "cariño".

No estoy diciendo que quiero que él me dé "cariño", aunque no me vendría mal.

Mierda, mierda; estoy _valorando _enrollarme con Potter como cualquier tarada de su puñetero club de fans. De verdad _estoy pensando_ en dejarme llevar a algún lugar oscuro donde pueda arrinconarme contra una pared y me bese hasta que me maree por la falta de oxígeno…

Aunque a lo mejor él no se quiere enrollar conmigo. A lo mejor sólo me ha pedido salir siguiendo su rutina, y ahora mismo está devanándose los sesos en su habitación, pensando en cómo deshacerse de mí para poder salir con una chica de pechos grandes y piernas largas. Seguro que quiere enrollarse con ella desenfrenadamente en el rincón oscuro de Hogsmeade que _yo ya me había reservado_.

Odio a esa chica ficticia que quiere arruinar mi cita-sin-sentido con Potter. ¿Quién le manda venir a molestar con sus enormes pechos?

Cinco minutos, será mejor que vaya bajando. No quiero que me vea nadie… en especial mis amigas. Llevo dando por saco con lo tonto que me parece Potter demasiado tiempo como para que no me lo echen en cara si me ven con él.

Aunque tampoco tienen tanto de qué protestar. Soy bastante creativa cuando tengo que insultar a Potter. Procuro no repetirme, sé lo farragoso que es que alguien no haga más que soltar el mismo discurso cada vez que un tema sale a colación. Por ejemplo, Vernon Dursley y cualquiera de sus opiniones acerca del gobierno. Para lo que dice, podría grabarse y darle al "play".

Aunque no es como si hubiese cola para escucharle… personalmente prefiero hacerle la manicura a un dragón que tener que escuchar a Vernon.

Y realmente dudo que tenga la más minúscula idea de lo que habla.

Pero bueno, volviendo a Potter y a como mis amigas me torturarían incansablemente si me viesen con él, por lo menos tendrán que admitir que últimamente me he quejado muy poquito. Al menos para mis cifras habituales.

Tengo que decir que no es porque de repente haya decidido ser mejor persona y dejar de crucificar verbalmente al chico; pese a las amenazas de Marlenne: "en serio Lily, si tengo que volver a oír otra vez las 45 razones por las que James Potter es odioso y nunca saldrías con él, te comes el sombrero".

Realmente no me quejo porque NO TENGO DE QUÉ QUEJARME. Hace mucho que Potter no me da motivos.

Y ya he mencionado lo de sus pestañas. Y su culo. Eso ha hecho mejorar mucho mi opinión sobre él (porque soy una persona muy poco superficial).

Por no hablar de lo sexy que es su sonrisa, o de lo varonil que resulta cuando apunta su varita para hacer un encantamiento, con ese gesto de concentración, y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas. Ash… me dan ganas de empotrarle contra la pared….

Mierda, soy una jodida fan de Potter. Debería estamparme su cara en una camiseta. Y pedirle un hijo a gritos.

A la vez que empaqueto mi cerebro y lo mando a tomar por saco… Total ¿quién lo necesita?

En la Sala Común no hay casi nadie. Eso está bien, sin testigos de mi fuga, pienso mientras salgo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- Hola

- ¡Agh!

James ha sido el del hola. Está apoyado al lado del retrato de la Señora Gorda. ¡Menudo susto!

- ¿No habíamos quedado abajo?

Estoy casi segura de que habíamos quedado abajo. De aquí a la puerta nos puede ver toda la escuela y no quiero que la gente empiece a joderme con chorradas como "los que se pelean se desean" y cosas igual de inteligentes. Bastante tengo yo con lo mío, que me he dedicado a ponerle verde desde primero y ahora estoy pensando en abusar sexualmente de él. Soy una imbécil.

¿Qué es eso que sale zumbando por la ventana? Ah sí, mis principios.

- Habíamos quedado abajo, pero luego he pensado que te podías arrepentir y no he querido dejar nada al azar.- Se acerca hasta mí y agacha un poco la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos- Casi subo a tu habitación a esperarte. Por si se te ocurría hacerte la enferma o algo.

Malditas pestañas extra largas. No me dejan pensar algo inteligente que contestar.

- Los chicos no pueden subir al dormitorio de las chicas

Lily Evans, cero puntos. Vaya mierda de respuesta.

- Eso es lo que tú crees- se ríe.

Yo también me río, porque como ya he dicho soy una imbécil rematada. Pero seguro que esto no me pasaría si Potter no oliese tan bien, ni estuviese tan cerca. Entonces le hubiese puesto en su sitio, vamos, ¡de eso puede estar seguro!

- ¿Vamos?- me pregunta, separándose (por fin), un poquito de mí. Ahora he recuperado 10 puntos de IQ.

Asiento. No confío tanto en mi como para hablar.

Mientras bajamos, en silencio, me acuerdo porque no me gustan estas cosas. Las citas en Hogsmeade, quiero decir. Es todo tan… artificial. Simplemente, parece que quedas para enrollarte, y eso no está nada mal, pero le quita el encanto a todo el asunto.

Viene un chico, te dice que si quieres ir a Hogsmeade, tú le dices que sí, aunque no has hablado más de 10 minutos con él en toda tu vida. Piensas que va a ser emocionante. Te preparas, vas con el carruaje al pueblo y a la media hora, mientras estás en una cafetería decorada con un gusto dudoso, te das cuenta de que se han acabado los temas clases/profesores/gente que nos cae bien/gente que nos cae mal.

Entonces empiezas a ponerte nerviosa, porque no sabes de qué hablar. Mientras, la pareja de al lado se da el lote. Tú ni lo comentas, aunque te estén _duchando con saliva_, porque eso parece introducir el tema de si tú y él deberíais hacer lo mismo… Te asalta la duda de si en verdad no has quedado sólo para una buena sesión de magreo y si se supone que no deberías estar hablando ni esforzándote en tener una conversación. Y así es imposible actuar con naturalidad o pasárselo bien. Menos aún si el chico te acaba besando y parece que le han cambiado la boca por un desatascador.

A mí me ha pasado un par de veces; lo de las citas raras, quiero decir. Lo del desatascador no me ha pasado, pero a Mary sí, y fue tan traumático cuando nos lo contó que fue como si me pasase a mí.

El caso es que esto de las citas de Hogsmeade me parece un timo. No es que sea una romántica ni nada, pero si me enrollo con un chico me gusta que sea todo un poco más espontáneo… Soy una chica de tonteo entre clases y quedar para estudiar, y esperar a que surja un momento íntimo. Llámame clásica.

A todo esto, he decidido que no voy a enrollarme con Potter. Quiera él o no. Podría parecer que sí, dado que no puedo parar de pensar en su sexy-idad ( no creo que esto sea una palabra siquiera) y en gente dándose el lote y más cosas pervertidas; pero está decidido. No puedo dejar que esta realidad paralela me confunda, y acabar haciendo algo tan dramático como lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja a James, aunque parezca tan suave.

Mierda.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de hablar en la primera cita?

Potter me saca de mis cavilaciones mientras me abre la puerta del carruaje. Creo que me he puesto roja. Lo compruebo tocándome las mejillas. Obviamente, me he puesto roja. Quiero decir, ¡estaba pensando en lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja!

- ¿Eh?- contesto yo, demostrando otra vez mi gran capacidad verbal. ¿Qué coño me ha preguntado?

- Que estás muy callada, para ser tú, quiero decir

Se sienta delante de mí. Me llega otra ráfaga de su colonia/alter-shave/la mierda inidentificada que se pone y huele tan bien y que despierta mis vergonzosos instintos lame-orejas.

- ¿Para ser yo? ¿Me estás llamando pesada?- pregunto mientras el carruaje empieza a moverse.

- Hombre, no estoy acostumbrada a que estés callada a mi alrededor. Normalmente siempre me estás echando la bronca por algo.

Hace una mueca _adorable_ y yo me río y miro por la ventana. Esto va a ser tenso, tenso.

- Todavía no me has dado motivos. Esperaba que llegases tarde y ya tenía preparado el discurso.

- Siento haberte jodido. Seguro que era una buena bronca- asiento fingiendo pena.- Tendré que hacer algo para que me riñas entonces. ¿Qué te parece si te digo que te he mirado el culo cuando has subido al carruaje?

Enarco una ceja, gesto que he aprendido tras largas horas de aprendizaje en el espejo del baño. Quiero parecer disgustada, obviamente, sin que se note lo orgullosa que me siento ahora mismo de mis vaqueros ajustados.

- ¿A ti te parece normal decirme esto en la primera cita?

James se ríe y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Tiene unos labios bonitos. Me apetece mordérselos.

Pfffff….

- Creo que no me acabo de hacer a la idea de que estamos en una cita. Normalmente se me daría mejor. Por lo menos ya te habría dicho lo guapa que estás.

Sonrío, pero ahora puedo sonreír y no considerarme retrasada porque eso ha sido bonito. Puede que un poco pretencioso, pero no me voy a poner muy crítica, que no es que yo lo esté haciendo tampoco de diez.

Llevo pensando en su culo prácticamente toda la tarde.

Y en cosas peores.

Aunque yo tengo la circunstancia atenuante de las pestañas y el olor demoníaco.

- ¿Regalándome la oreja y aún ni hemos llegado a Hogsmeade?

- Ya me conoces, yo apuesto fuerte – sonríe, se despeina el pelo, con ESE gesto que SOLÍA ponerme enferma- Pienso usar toda la artillería pesada.

¿Qué demonios quiere decir? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera tan sucia? ¿Por qué YO le estoy_devolviendo_ la mirada sucia? ¿Por qué estoy sonriendo?

Ah, ya hemos llegado. Justo a tiempo de evitar que empezase a restregarme en sus piernas o hacer algo parecido e igual de vergonzoso.

- Sigues estando callada- me dice James, parece un poco disgustado.

Yo sólo encojo los hombros. No estoy callada, estoy teniendo una crisis, eso me hace difícil hablar. Pero no es como si se lo pudiera explicar a él. Aunque seguro que estaría encantado, el muy capullo.

- Es que esto es un poco raro- le digo mientras empezamos a caminar entre los estudiantes que han llegado con nosotros.- Estoy…

- Creo que McDonaldson y McKinnon están buscándote- me corta James, que está mirando hacia el final de la calle- Están mirando hacia aquí.

Yo frunzo el ceño. Qué bien. Ahora me tocará aguantar risitas y codazos y miraditas. Y cuando volvamos a la Torre me van a dar una paliza por capítulos que no me quiero ni imaginar.

Me van a dar tanto la brasa que no voy a querer volver a por más en años.

Pero James se desvía en la primera calle. Yo le miro sorprendida.

- Si no te importa, te quiero un ratito par a mí solo.- me dice… ¡Y me guiña un ojo!

Guau, me he puesto roja seguro. ¡Qué calor tengo! Como esto siga así me va a dar un ictus en menos de una hora.

- Me parece bien- digo, sobreponiéndome genial, según mi modesta opinión. – Aunque… ¿Para qué?

Estoy enferma. Creo que _he pestañeado _como una tonta en esa última frase. James hace rodar los ojos.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo- dice con una sonrisa y llevándose la mano al pelo- Luego si quieres las buscamos.

- No creo que quiera- le digo frunciendo la boca- Se pueden poner muy pesadas- James me mira sin entender ¿he dicho ya que pone unas caritas adorables?- Tú y yo, ya sabes. Las chicas podemos ser muy cabronas con nuestras amigas.

- ¿No les caigo bien?- me pregunta alzando las cejas.

Seguimos caminando. Hemos pasado por delante de Madame Pudipié. No hemos entrado. Bien, no necesito más tensión sexual de la que tengo aquí, gracias.

- ¡Qué va! Es por mí. Por lo de que llevo poniéndote de vuelta y media toda la vida y… ¡mírame aquí!

¿He dicho de verdad eso? Mira, mi tacto se debe haber ido con mis principios de vacaciones. _Yuju_.

James me mira alzando una ceja. ¡Eh! ¿Cuándo ha aprendido a hacer MI gesto?

- Muchas gracias, supongo- me dice con rentintín- Sabes como hacer que un chico se sienta especial.

Tengo que hacer algo para arreglar esto. El tema de mi boca-buzón, quiero decir. Francamente lo estoy haciendo muy muy mal. Es la peor cita de la historia y sólo ha durado un cuarto de hora. Me apuesto diez libras a que es un récord.

Aunque debería _alegrarme_ de que la cosa fuera mal…

¡Oh! Estoy agotada de todas estas puñeteras contradicciones de mi cabeza. Es como estar viendo una peli romántica y otra de Freddy Krugger a la vez.

- Esto de Hogsmeade no es lo mío-digo suspirando. James vuelve a hacer MI gesto. Pese a que esté comportándome como una estúpida no me gusta que me lo haya robado- quiero decir, que no se me dan bien las citas. Llevo jodiéndola desde el minuto uno. No pretendía decirte eso que te he dicho.

- La verdad es que hasta que me has dicho que me odias estaba yendo todo bastante bien.

- No te odio- digo mientras me río- Pero bueno, es innegable que hemos tenido una relación accidentada.

James se ríe y entra en el Hog's Head. Me parece una buena elección. Es el sitio más antisexual de todo el pueblo, más aún que la casa de los gritos. Bien, bien. Así podré ser una persona equilibrada, natural y agradable, y James no tendrá que preocuparse por que me lance a su cuello (o a sus orejas).

Oh no.

James se ha quitado el abrigo y lleva un jersey de rayas grises y negras.

Me encantan los chicos vestidos de rayas. Y cuando digo me encantan lo digo de una manera muy poco inocente.

Tendríamos que habernos quedado por la calle, aquí hace mucho calor.

Me siento en una de las mesas vacías, la más alejada de la puerta. ¿Le he pedido a James una cerveza? Joder, va a pensar que soy tan femenina como un camión-hormigonera.

Se va a la barra, no sin antes despeinarse el pelo. Qué bien le sienta el jersey. Y ajá. Ahí esta mi viejo amigo redondito y perfecto; bonitos vaqueros.

¡Mierda!

¡Creo que me ha cazado mirándole el culo! ¿Se está riendo? Viene hacia la mesa. ¡Creo que se está riendo! ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Cuéntame eso de la relación accidentada- me dice mientras me pasa la cerveza y se sienta en frente de mí.

¿Cuándo exactamente se ha vuelto tan varonil?

Por lo menos no ha hecho comentarios sobre la cazada.

- Ya sabes, lo de que prefería salir con el Calamar Gigante a salir contigo… todas las broncas que te he echado… y esas cosas- digo encogiendo los hombros y mirando mi botella- Pero no te odio. Tengo que reconocer que tienes clase.

- Y que soy terriblemente guapo.

Bebo un sorbo de cerveza mientras hago que no le he oído. Je, soy buena ¿eh?. James se ríe. En realidad es terriblemente guapo.

- La verdad es que no esperaba que fueses a salir conmigo.

Ya somos dos. Me encojo de hombros.

- Hombre, llevas insistiendo tanto tiempo que pensaba que te merecías una oportunidad para currártelo- me coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja. ¿se ha puesto rojo?- Y mira, me has traído al sitio más exclusivo del pueblo.

James se echa a reír y yo me uno a él. Sí se ha puesto rojo, sí. Está bien, por solidaridad conmigo, quiero decir.

- Bueno, me apetecía estar a gusto contigo. Hace mucho frío para estar por la calle, las "Tres Escobas" hoy estará hasta la bandera y Madame Pudipié…

Yo niego rápido con la cabeza.

- Odio ese sitio

James asiente.

- Es un poco… hortera- dice antes de dar un sorbo a la cerveza- Por no decir que ahí la gente sólo va a enrollarse y la verdad es que te sientes incómodo con tanto chuperrepeteo a tu alrededor.

Yo afirmo con la cabeza. Parece que me ha leído el pensamiento. Aunque nunca hubiese usado una palabra tan gráfica como chuperrepeteo, creo que sintetiza bastante bien lo que pasa en ese saloncito.

- No es que tenga nada en contra de que la gente se enrolle- añade rápido mirándome a los ojos- De hecho, soy un firme defensor de que lo hagan. Pero prefiero la intimidad de un armario escobero.

No puedo evitar reírme. Nunca he estado en un armario escobero, por cierto. Ahora tengo curiosidad.

- Eres un romántico.

- Deberías ver algunos armarios escoberos de Hogwarts. Son de lo más cucos- me dice en tono de confidencia- Si quieres te enseño alguno cuando volvamos.

Me ha vuelto a guiñar un ojo. Merlín, ¡Qué guapo que es!

Se está rifando una excursión a un armario escobero y yo tengo todos los números.

- Ya quisieras- le digo recostándome en la silla y levantando una ceja- No es muy elegante decirle a una chica que la vas a llevar donde has llevado a todas.

- ¿Quién ha hablado de todas?- me dice James, apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

Encojo los hombros y me vuelvo a colocar el mechón de pelo rebelde. Le hago ojitos, porque soy una tarada pidiendo su atención de una manera nada sutil. Él sonríe.

Normal que quiera llevarme a un armario escobero, me estoy comportando como una gata en celo.

- La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para "preparar" la cita- me dice. Bien, cambio de tema.- Hubiese pensado algo un poco más original.

Si no fuese Potter, pensaría que está un poquitín inseguro. Se ha vuelto a despeinar. Joder, hasta eso me está empezando a _gustar_.

- Ah bueno, yo estoy acostumbrada a los descapotables, los ramos de rosas rojas y los restaurante franceses a la orilla del río… Pero me apaño con _cualquier cosa_- Él se echa a reír- Esto esta perfecto, James, me estoy divirtiendo.

Y me doy cuenta de que es verdad, que me estoy divirtiendo bastante. Pese a todo mi despliegue vergonzoso de muecas y miraditas, y mis pensamientos calenturientos.

También me doy cuenta de que le he llamado James, pero decido no pensar mucho en ello. Es decir, estamos en una cita. Es un poco raro llamarle por el apellido. Ya pensaré más tarde si cuando volvamos a Hogwarts vuelvo al "Potter".

A lo mejor después de morrearte con alguien no está bien que le vuelvas a llamar por el apellido.

Aunque eso no ha pasado, claro está.

_Aún._

Mierda.

Por cierto. Él también me llama Lily. Y aunque creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un saco de hormonas y risitas bobas y por tanto mi opinión no vale un knut, suena bonito cuando lo dice.

Seguimos hablando, un poco de todo, no puedo decir muy bien de qué exactamente, porque los temas se solapan y vuelven y van.

La verdad es que yo no dejo de hacer el imbécil, y de coquetear, para qué me voy a engañar. Aunque es un poco su culpa, porque no deja de ponerse todo sexy, con su maldito jersey de rayas, su sonrisa y su pelo despeinado.

Se inclina hacia delante y huelo su lo-que-sea que huele también. Se ríe de mis tonterías. Nos va a buscar otra cerveza e insiste en no dejarme invitarle. Me hipnotiza con sus pestañas mientras intento concentrarme para explicarle que creo que mi futuro cuñado es un cruce de morsa y orangután. Me habla de su padre. Y de repente se da cuenta de la hora que es y nos tenemos que ir corriendo para no perder el carruaje de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Y yo me siento muy triste de repente. Como si me hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría sin venir al caso.

Me doy cuenta de que NO quiero volver al castillo y decirle hasta mañana. No quiero que sea hasta mañana. Quiero que siga la cita…

Y bueno, creo que me merezco mi morreo ¿no? Después de todo mi caos mental, creo que aunque sea me merezco un piquito pequeñito, que con un poco de suerte me devolverá a mi estado emocional de persona normal, no obsesionada con el culo y las orejas de James Potter.

- Estás callada otra vez- me dice James mientras subimos a uno de los carruajes.- ¿Ya he dicho algo ofensivo?

Me río suavemente. Pero no contesto, porque en ese momento abren la puerta del carruaje.

- Os importa si… ¿Prongs?

¡Qué felicidad! Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Al menos tengo que admitir que los pobres no parecen haberlo hecho a posta, de hecho Black está mirando a James con una mezcla de sorpresa/enfado que no consigo entender. Y James me está mirando a mí, como pidiéndome disculpas.

Por no romper la cadena, yo miro a Remus, que se encoje de hombros, visiblemente sorprendido también.

- Así que con gripe… ¡Con gripe!- murmura Sirius. Luego parece caer en la cuenta que yo estoy allí.

Le sonrío tímidamente.

El sube las cejas y vuelve a mirar a James, esta vez confuso. James se está rascando la cabeza y el pobre mira al suelo.

Creo que no se lo había contado a sus amigos, lo cuál resulta sorprendente, dado que nunca ha tenido ningún problema en hacer sus declaraciones de amor incondicional a viva voz y delante de toda la casa de Gryffindor.

Peter empieza a reírse y yo también. Remus y Sirius tampoco pueden contenerse.

- Subid si queréis- digo haciendo sitio- estos chismes se están empezando a mover.

James me mira frunciendo el ceño un poco. Los otros tres chicos dudan y supongo que esperan una invitación de James, aunque todos los carruajes han empezado a moverse y no tienen muchas más opciones.

Él suspira.

- Anda, subid.

Dado que en el carruaje, en teoría, sólo pueden ir cuatro personas, me veo aprisionada entre James y Remus, sin poder apoyarme en el respaldo y sin saber dónde colocar los brazos. Me vuelve a dar la risa.

Desde luego NO ERA ASÍ como yo quería que me arrinconase James.

Para otra vez, seré más explícita con mis deseos.

Todos me miran en silencio y yo sólo sonrío porque obviamente no voy a compartir esa información con ellos.

Quizás han matado mi última oportunidad de recibir una buena sesión de magreo con el señor Potter, pero no puedes enfadarte con ellos con esa cara de penita que ponen. Sobretodo Sirius, el pobre parece haberse tragado algo muy grande y muy amargo y no deja de mandar miradas de profundo arrepentimiento hacia James.

- No pasa nada- digo rompiendo el silencio y mirando a Sirius, luego a James- no es como si nos hubieseis interrumpido en un momento de pasión animal.

- No es como si _eso_ pudiese pasar ya- murmura bajito James, mientras los otros se ríen.

Yo hago una mueca y aparto la mirada. Intentando no empezar a hiperventilar, y esas cosas.

- Ya te gustaría

- Obviamente, sí.

Remus se revuelve incómodo en su asiento, y me clava el hueso de la cadera.

Creo que nos ha oído. Debería estar muriéndome de vergüenza, por lo que me ha dicho James y porque Remus lo ha oído, pero solo me da la risa.

La situación es muy graciosa en realidad. Sobretodo si pienso que no me está pasando a mí. Como en una película.

Pobres chicos.

- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?- pregunta Peter tentativamente, ganándose miradas reprobatorias de sus amigos.

A mí me parece una pregunta muy adecuada, sin embargo. Al menos es mejor que estar fingiendo que no nos vemos. Y prefiero hablar para no tener que pensar en los millones de connotaciones pervertidas que le puedo encontrar al "Obviamente, sí" que James me ha dedicado antes.

Otra vez me estoy muriendo de calor. Sería _genial _si me desmayase ahora mismo.

- Hemos estado en el Hog's Head- digo mirando a Peter, que asiente- Nada nuevo por allí ¿Vosotros qué tal?

- Hemos pasado por "Zonko's", pero hemos estado casi toda la tarde en "las Tres Escobas"- me contesta él, se encoge de hombros- Sin más.

- Luego le hemos jodido la cita a nuestro amigo- continúa Sirius mirándome a los ojos- Con la chica que le gusta desde hace zillones de años. Pero es que pensábamos que estaba en la Torre de Gryffindor. Con gripe.

Yo asiento, fingiéndome tan interesada como si me estuviese contando el último libro que se ha leído. James gruñe a mi lado y mira por la ventana.

Intento no reírme.

Aunque realmente me siento bastante halagada. Casi compensa lo del asunto de los no-besos y no mordiscos en las orejas. _Casi_.

- No creo que le importe mucho. A vuestro amigo, quiero decir.

- A su amigo le importa bastante- dice James sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, pero sonriendo por fin- Os ha dicho que tenía gripe porque ya estaba suficientemente nervioso él solo como para que le empezaseis a joder vosotros con vuestras subnormalidades.

- ¡Nunca hubiésemos hecho eso!- contesta Sirius ofendido

-Oh, yo creo que sí- dice Remus a mi lado y se ríe- creo que le hubiésemos hecho una pancarta con la frase "Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya" y hubiésemos bajado a despedirle a la puerta principal. Así para empezar.

Sirius y Peter se ríen con Remus. James vuelve a hacer uno de sus gruñiditos de enfado sexys, pero estoy casi segura de que no está enfadado. Lo más disimuladamente que puedo, le doy un pellizco en el muslo.

Su torneado y firme muslo.

Hemos llegado al castillo, lo que es bastante de agradecer dada la situación incómoda y mi descarado e insaciable apetito sexual hacia James. Estoy empezando a ser demasiado consciente de que le tengo _adherido_ a mi lado izquierdo. Y no, eso no me disgusta.

- Bueno Evans- Sirius ha bajado del carruaje, y me ayuda a hacer lo mismo- pese a que lo de ahí dentro ha sido muy divertido, creo que me voy a despedir de ti aquí.

Yo sonrío. James baja y se pone a mi lado. Apoya la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Yo, no sé porqué, me quedo ahí plantada como un palo, sonriendo, sin apartarle el brazo de un manotazo como debería.

Posiblemente porque soy imbécil y me gusta.

Peter nos mira sorprendido, pero también se despide con la mano y una sonrisa.

- Estará bien que le recuerdes que te caemos bien- dice Remus antes de irse con sus otros dos amigos.

Nosotros nos quedamos aquí, enfrente de la puerta. La mano de James aún en mi espalda, por supuesto. Los estudiantes entran al castillo.

Yo empiezo a ser consciente de todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, de la nieve, de que los carruajes se van, de que la puerta se cierra, de que el corazón me ha empezado a latir con la fuerza de un tambor… Pero no me atrevo a moverme, porque sé lo que va a pasar si me muevo y demuestro que sigo viva, que no he evolucionado en un poste de teléfono.

- Deberíamos entrar- dice James, moviendo ligeramente los dedos de la mano- Hace frío.

Yo asiento y decido empezar a caminar hacia el castillo, sin mirarle. Muerta de vergüenza de repente.

James me coge de la mano a medio camino y obviamente tengo que girarme a mirarle.

Mala idea.

Es demasiado guapo. Y esto es demasiado incómodo. Me mira como sin atreverse a decirme algo.

- Lily…

Pero yo no estoy para hablar más. Ya hemos hablado mucho por hoy. Le rodeo el cuello y enseguida nuestros labios se encuentran.

James aún sabe a cerveza. Sus labios son suaves; el beso lento, pero profundo... Es un beso genial, con sus manos estrechándome fuerte y su lengua acariciando la mía.

Yo no sé si soy yo o es él, pero claramente el rincón oscuro donde empotrarnos nos vendría muy bien ahora, porque si seguimos así nos vamos al suelo.

No es que me importe la verdad, pero sería un espectáculo.

James se separa de mí, sonriendo y sin dejar de abrazarme. Creo que he protestado. En serio. Algo así como un gemidito.

Él resopla. De verdad,_ resopla_.

- Creo, que DEFINITIVAMENTE, tenemos que entrar- dice - si no, nos van a echar por escándalo público.

Yo asiento, y le dejo hacer cuando me coge la mano, porque… bueno, porque hace 30 segundos le he dejado que me explore las amígdalas, no creo que ahora tenga que explicarme por qué le doy la mano.

Además, planeo seguir explorando sus amígdalas en breve, así que lo de la mano es lo que menos me preocupa ahora.

¡A la mierda todo (en general)! ¡Pienso enrollarme con James hasta quedarme inconsciente!

- Bueno…- digo mientras empezamos a subir las escaleras- ¿Crees que antes de la cena podríamos ir a ver alguno de esos escoberos tan cucos que dices que hay?

James me mira y traga saliva. Con dificultad.

- Creo que es un buen momento, sí- dice, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Tengo que decir que realmente esos armarios escoberos son geniales. Un sitio perfecto para las necesidades puntuales de empotramiento que pueden surgir, en el transcurso del día a día. Y muy cómodos.

Son tan cómodos que nos hemos saltado la cena sin darnos cuenta.

Y cuando he llegado a mi habitación y Marlenne y Mary me han empezado a tostar la cabeza lo he aguantado sin prestar mucha atención, pensando en mi próxima visita.

Esperemos que sea mañana.

Por la mañana.

Después del desayuno.

O antes.

O antes _y después_.

En el baño, lavándome los dientes, no puedo evitar sonreír a mi reflejo con orgullo.

Lily Evans, ¡eres un genio!

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Lo primero que tengo que decir es que YO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ. Debería estar estudiando, y mucho, que me presento a una oposición el sábado que viene! Pero, tenía mono, de repente, de escribir algo (cosa que pasa con cada eclipse solar, más o menos).

Y me ha salido esto. Que es un poco sosaino y tal, pero que me apetecía escribir. Sobre las cosas de las primeras citas. No sé qué opináis, pero para mí, esas primeras citas (pese a que son muy emocionantes) son una montaña rusa emocional: siempre analizas, separas y estudias cada detalle como si tuviera casi un significado místico. Y a la vez estás nerviosa, intentando ser tú misma, pero más nerviosa que un flan.

O a lo mejor es sólo cosa mía, que soy una neurótica.

El caso es que me ha parecido gracioso imaginar cómo fue la primera cita de J&L. Quizás escriba el POV de James. O escribo más primeras citas de otros personajes.

Y ya no me enrollo más.

Muchas gracias por leer, por opinar y/o por dejarme un review.

Un beso enorme.


	2. Luna y Dean

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, lugares, ideas y cualquier cosa que se te ocurra pertenecen a JK Rowling. Nada es mío. Ni siquiera 1 m2 del terreno de Hogwarts.

Si queréis escuchar una canción mientras leéis, os recomiendo:

**They'll Soon Discover**- de 'The Shins'

**Visitas a Hogsmeade: Luna & Dean**

Era uno de los primeros sábados de primavera, pero el frío se resistía a retirarse ese año. Debajo de los árboles que marcaban el límite con el bosque prohibido se acumulaba aún la nieve de febrero y eran pocos los arbustos que habían empezado a florecer.

Ginny caminaba deprisa hacia el castillo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y las manos heladas. Estaba desando que acabase el curso. Ver a Harry una vez al mes no era ni mucho menos suficiente… Aunque él se esforzase tanto porque sus sábados en Hogsmeade fueran memorables…

Riendo por dentro se apresuró para alcanzar las puertas y refugiarse en el calor acogedor del castillo. Había muchos alumnos charlando en la entrada y algunas parejas despidiéndose en la precaria intimidad que ofrecían algunos de los rincones del Hall.

Ginny buscó a Hermione con la mirada para volver juntas a la Torre, pero sus ojos se toparon con Luna, sentada en las escaleras y con una pipa humeante en la mano derecha. Se acercó hasta ella levantando una ceja.

Luna la vio y la saludó con un gesto lento. Ginny se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué es eso Luna?- preguntó señalando la pipa que sostenía entre las manos.

Luna se llevó la boquilla a los labios y aspiró. Una vaharada de humo blanco salió de la pipa.

- Es una pipa para dejar de fumar. Es vapor de agua- dijo señalando el humo- Me la he comprado hoy. Tenían la versión cigarrillo, pero creo que la pipa me da más carácter.

Ginny levantó las cejas y asintió.

- No sabía que fumabas

- No fumo- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros- Pero eso no es un buen motivo para no dejarlo ¿no?

Ginny se rió y Luna volvió a aspirar de su pipa. Desde luego no era lo más raro que había hecho Luna, pensó la chica.

- ¿Qué tal por Hogsmeade?- preguntó Ginny mientras observaba distraídamente a los alumnos que subían la escalinata.

- Oh, maravilloso- contestó Luna abriendo sus enormes ojos con evidente placer- Dean Thomas me ha llevado a un sitio espléndido, lleno de Nargles… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Madame Pudipié, creo. Hemos pasado un rato encantador.

- ¿Has ido con Dean a Madame Pudipié?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida- ¿Cómo en una cita?

Luna inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como valorando la pregunta.

- Sí… supongo que sí- mordisqueó la boquilla de la pipa, pensativa- Cuando te besas es una cita- dijo con más convencimiento mirando a Ginny.

Ginny alzó las cejas.

- ¿Cómo no me habías dicho que te gustaba Dean?- dijo con una sonrisa- Es fantástico Luna ¿Dónde está?

- Creo que está detrás de esa estatua besuqueándose con Lavander Brown- contestó la chica señalando a una de las estatuas que flanqueaban la puerta del Gran Comedor- Al menos ahí estaban hace diez minutos, cuando he llegado.

Ginny miró de nuevo a Luna con incredulidad, esperando alguna explicación a toda esa historia estrambótica que le estaba costando tanto entender. Pero Luna seguía chupando su pipa con tranquilidad.

- Lo siento, Luna- dijo Ginny al final, pensando que a lo mejor ella no quería contarle lo que había pasado.

Que tu cita acabe con el chico besando a otra delante de tus narices no es algo que a nadie le apetezca comentar, pensó Ginny, planeando a la vez darle con una bludger en la cabeza a Dean.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Luna con cara de circunstancias- Pensaba que tú estabas con Harry y que lo de Dean ya era agua pasada.

- Y estoy con Harry- contestó Ginny agitando la cabeza, sin entender de nuevo- Lo siento por ti, porque Dean te gusta…

- Ah, no- la cortó Luna, riendo suavemente- Dean no me gusta. Ya se lo he dicho a él antes.

- Pero si os besásteis…

- Se lo dije después de que me besara.

- Luna, no entiendo nada- se rindió Ginny por fin- ¿Crees que me lo podrías contar un poco más… en orden cronológico?

Luna asintió y dejó de mordisquear la pipa.

- No hay mucho que contar… Ayer Dean me dijo que si íbamos juntos a Hogsmeade. Por supuesto le dije que sí encantada, porque últimamente siempre voy sola.

- Lo sé- se apresuró Ginny a disculparse- Per claro, Harry y yo… y bueno, Ron y Hermione…

Luna le hizo un gesto con la mano para decirle que no tenía importancia.

- Me da igual en realidad. Todavía no estoy muy acostumbrada a tener amigos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ginny sonrió. Luna y sus frases incómodas- El caso es que quedé con Dean, fuimos a ese maravilloso sitio que te he dicho y me invitó a tomar un chocolate caliente con pepinillos.

- ¿Pepinillos? ¿En el chocolate?- preguntó Ginny sin poderse resistir a intervenir.

- Eso mismo dijo la camarera…- continuó Luna pensativa- Pero está delicioso.

- Bueno, sigue con la historia- la apremió Ginny, intentando evitar que empezase a desvariar sobre otro tema.

Luna afirmó con la cabeza.

- Entonces, justo cuando le estaba diciendo a Dean que a los Nargles les encanta vivir entre las flores secas, me he encontrado con su boca aquí- dijo señalándose los labios.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Ginny con impaciencia.

- Y nada. Así nos quedamos un rato. Me parecía de mala educación moverme- contestó rascándose detrás de la oreja- luego se apartó. Creo que no le gustó darme un beso, porque parecía disgustado.

- Seguramente parecía disgustado porque tú no le respondiste- intervino Ginny

- Eso es muy amable por tu parte, Ginny- dijo Luna sonriendo de nuevo.- De todas formas, Dean parecía triste. Así que le di unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Ginny se echó a reír imaginándose la escena.

- ¿Y cómo ha acabado con Lavander?- preguntó mientras miraba de nuevo la estatua donde se escondían los nuevos tortolitos.

Luna mordisqueó la pipa y le regaló una sonrisa radiante a la pelirroja

- Le dije que, pese a que lo del beso estaba muy bien, era mejor que besase a Lavander Brown, porque a ella le gustaba mucho.

-¿Es eso cierto?

- Bueno… Era una suposición. A Lavander Brown le gustan casi todos los chicos. Tiene ganas de tener novio. Y Dean de tener novia- suspiró- Se puso muy contento y se fue a buscarla, lo cual estuvo bien, porque me sentía un poco incómoda. Me asustaba un poco lo de que me volviera a besar. Lo encuentro un poco invasivo, así sin preguntarme ni nada…

Ginny se echó a reír mientras Luna torcía la boca en un gesto pensativo.

- No crees que haya hecho mal ¿no?

- No, creo que has hecho felices a dos personas- dijo Ginny poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro- Al menos por unos días.

- Oh Ginny, siempre me dices cosas muy consideradas.

Lavander y Dean escogieron ese momento para salir de detrás de la estatua y subir cogidos de la mano la escalinata, entre risas contenidas. Ni se fijaron en las dos chicas que les miraban con pequeñas sonrisas casi de condescendencia.

Luna suspiró.

- Bueno, yo tengo esta fantástica pipa para dejar de fumar- dijo mirando con devoción su pipa.

Ginny asintió.

- ¿Y como llevas lo de dejar el vicio?- preguntó mientras se levantaban para subir ellas también las escaleras.

- Pues es más duro de lo que pensaba- Luna frunció el ceño con gesto de preocupación- Soy esclava de la nicotina- acabó con una mirada culpable.

Ginny se rió y la rodeó con un brazo, prometiéndole que podían dejar de fumar juntas.

Eso alegró muchísimo a Luna.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Bueno, primero de todo quiero agradeceros vuestros reviews, habéis sido todos/as muy amables y estoy encantada. Los que no he contestado por PMs los contestaré en un review al primer capítulo (y luego lo borraré, que no sé si quiera si eso se puede hacer). Siento si me dejo a alguien, podéis insultarme si así sucede.

Muchas gracias de nuevo, y un saludo especial a toda esas jóvenes pero "viejas" amigas que han hecho un ratito para leerme, aunque hiciese tiempo que no visitaban esta página.

Espero que este one-shot os haya gustado, yo adoro a Luna. Me encanta. Y quería desde hace tiempo escribir algo con ella, aunque sea así de cortito y bobo.

Un beso enormous para todos.

¡Mañana me examino! Pero no me siento muy culpable porque este quedó cortito.

PD: En el próximo capítulo posiblemente salga Sirius con… ¡Creo que no os lo imagináis! Os animo a adivinarlo.


	3. Sirius Black y Minerva McGonagall

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, lugares, ideas y cualquier cosa que se te ocurra pertenecen a JK Rowling. Nada es mío. Ni siquiera 1 m2 del terreno de Hogwarts.

Si queréis escuchar una canción mientras leéis (no porque tenga nada que ver, si no porque es bonita), os recomiendo:

**Sweet Jane**- de 'Lou Reed'

**Visitas a Hogsmeade: Sirius Black y Minerva ****McGonagall**

El día de la última excursión a Hogsmeade el tiempo había decidido ser benévolo y generoso: el sol brillaba con fuerza, arrancando los colores más llamativos de las flores y el aire era cálido, como un soplo de promesas futuras. Las calles estaban llenas de estudiantes ruidosos y sonrientes, y todos ellos parecían felices.

Todos menos uno. Sirius Black, un joven apuesto de ojos grises y pelo oscuro, era la viva definición de infelicidad en esos momentos.

- Estoy seguro de que esto raya el abuso de autoridad.

Estaba sentado con gesto indolente en un banco de la plaza Mayor del pueblo, vigilando con arrogancia a un grupo cercano de estudiantes que cuchicheaban y lanzaban miradas curiosas en su dirección.

- Me traen sin cuidado sus lamentaciones, señor Black. Podría ahorrárselas y permitir que esto fuese mucho más llevadero.

El chico resopló y cruzó los brazos, mirando de reojo a su acompañante en el banco. La mujer, de semblante severo y cabello canoso, leía un grueso tomo encuadernado en piel, apoyado en sus rodillas. No había levantado la vista para hablar con el joven.

- Profesora McGonagall… ¡Al menos déjeme volver al castillo!- protestó Sirius levantando los brazos en un gesto de exasperación- ¡La gente no deja de mirar!

- Corríjame si me equivoco, pero pensaba que tratándose de usted eso no constituía un problema- contestó calmadamente la mujer.

- Le prometo que volveré directamente a Hogwarts- intentó de nuevo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño en un amago de seriedad.

La profesora se rió de forma ahogada ante los esfuerzos del chico.

- Señor Black, los dos sabemos cuánto valor tiene una de sus promesas de buen comportamiento- dijo mirándole por primera vez por encima de sus gafas de carey- El director está considerando ponerle su nombre al aula de castigos.

Sirius entornó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del banco. Sus largas piernas ocupaban sin demasiado decoro casi la mitad del asiento. Lanzó una mirada fulminante a un alumno que claramente se estaba riendo de él.

La mujer no pudo evitar maravillarse de cuánto había crecido su alumno desde que era un asustadizo estudiante de primero. Aunque Sirius Black nunca había sido asustadizo.

- Esto es bochornoso- murmuró él entre dientes, pero con toda intención de ser oído.

La profesora no interrumpió su lectura.

- Bochornoso ha sido el espectáculo de hace unos minutos- dijo la mujer exhalando un suspiro- Si lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hacer desaparecer los pantalones de Mulciber, no estaría en esta "vergonzosa" situación.

- Si usted no me hubiese pillado haciéndolo, no estaría en esta situación- corrigió Sirius, de nuevo entre dientes.

La profesora McGonagall le miró con gesto disgustado. Las peleas y los encontronazos entre algunos de los miembros de Slytherin y el resto de los alumnos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Los ánimos estaban muy crispados y la tensión estaba empezando a ser difícil de manejar para los profesores.

Incluso Lily Evans, una alumna ejemplar y de carácter agradable, había aparecido un día con un corte feísimo en un brazo, negándose a dar explicaciones de cómo se lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, que al día siguiente Travers apareciese inconsciente y con la nariz rota y Potter con los nudillos pelados arrojaba algo de luz sobre el asunto.

- Ése no es la clase de arrepentimiento que pretendía inculcarle con este castigo- dijo con severidad.

- ¡Oh, venga!- protestó de nuevo Sirius, irguiéndose- Se lo merecían. Son unos hijos de pu…

- ¡Señor Black!- exclamó la mujer cerrando el libro de golpe.

- Tiene razón. No puedo echarle la culpa a sus madres- cruzó las piernas y se recostó en el banco- Al menos no toda la culpa ¿no cree?- acabó con una sonrisa arrogante.

La profesora le miró a los ojos. Apretó los labios, sin decidirse por qué hacer ¿Reprenderle por el insulto? ¿Intentar hacerle reflexionar? Nada parecía apropiado en ese momento; no estaba segura de estarse enfrentando a una broma más del chico. Así que optó por no decir nada.

Sirius apartó la vista, intentando disimular la súbita desazón que se le había instalado en el estómago.

- Debería tomarse a sí mismo y al resto de la gente un poco más en serio- dijo la profesora tras unos segundos de silencio

Sirius se encogió de hombros y volvió a su postura de marcado disgusto.

- De cualquier modo, señor Black, me sorprende ver que sus amigos no nos estén acompañando en esta encantadora tarde- siguió la profesora, abriendo de nuevo el libro- No suelen ser egoístas respecto a sus fechorías, comparten siempre los "méritos".

Él se echó a reír de forma estridente.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. Yo también pensaba que mis amigos me acompañarían.

- ¿Y donde están?- preguntó la profesora de forma distraída, intentando apaciguar el mal humor del joven haciéndole cambiar de tema.

- Remus está en la enfermería, es el único que se salva de ser un sucio traidor- contestó Sirius apartándose el flequillo de los ojos de un manotazo- James y Peter me han plantado por unas tías.

La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño y miró con reprobación a Sirius. Él pareció no darse por aludido, limitándose a observar sus manos.

- Entiendo que el señor Pettigrew y el señor Potter tienen citas- dijo la mujer, volviendo a su libro.

- ¿Sabe?- exclamó de pronto Sirius- Si al menos fuese eso podría llegar a aceptarlo. No lo _entendería_, pero no me tocaría los coj… No me molestaría- se corrigió rápidamente bajo la mirada fulminante de su profesora- Pero irse de compras…

- ¿De compras?- preguntó confusa la mujer- ¿Qué clase de compras?

Sirius lanzó los brazos al aire en un gesto de incomprensión.

- ¡Y yo qué demonios sé! ¡Usted es mujer, debe saber de que se trata toda es mierda!

La profesora McGonagall cerró de nuevo el libro y lo dejó a un lado, viendo que iba a ser imposible intentar avanzar con su lectura

- Señor Black, como tenga que volverle a llamar la atención respecto a su vocabulario le sello la boca- dijo alzando un dedo amenazante- Y antes de que me lo pregunte, lo digo de forma literal.

Sirius resopló y murmuró algo parecido a una disculpa, o al menos eso quería pensar ella.

- Lily le dijo a James que quería comprarse un vestido para la boda de su hermana- empezó a explicar Sirius de forma más sosegada- Por algo que no consigo comprender, esa actividad implica a todas sus amigas. Y a James. Y dura _horas_. Porque supongo que el vestido se lo tienen que tejer hilo a hilo sobre el cuerpo- acabó chasqueando la lengua y mirando con disgusto hacia ningún lugar en particular.

La mujer asintió.

- ¿Y el señor Pettigrew?

- Peter ha ido con James, a ver si pilla… - tosió y se echó a reír- Quiero decir, a ver si consigue un poco de atención femenina.

Sirius entonces la miró con una sonrisa melancólica, una con la que había conseguido arrancar más de un suspiro. La profesora McGonagall permaneció impasible ante ese despliegue de encanto y él apartó la vista un poco contrariado.

- Creo que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto- dijo tras unos segundos la mujer- Pero… ¿Por qué todo esto parece molestarle tanto?

Sirius hizo rodar los ojos, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

- Es nuestra última excursión a Hogsmeade. La última de nuestras vidas en Hogwarts- dijo rascándose la mejilla- Se _suponía_ que teníamos que estar juntos. Los cuatro. Como una despedida…

- Pero el señor Lupin no estaba en condiciones de venir.

Sirius asintió y le dio una patada a una piedra que había debajo del banco.

- Ya.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. La profesora miraba distraídamente a los estudiantes que paseaban por la plaza, preguntándose si realmente había algo más debajo del enfado del joven.

La historia de Sirius Black no le era en absoluto desconocida. Sabía en qué clase de familia había crecido; tenía la "suerte" de conocer a Walburga Black y por su aula habían pasado Narcissa, Bellatrix y Regulus; sabía de qué lado estaban sus simpatías. Pero también conocía a Sirius, alumno de su casa, y aplaudía en silencio las decisiones que había tomado, siendo apenas un mocoso insolente.

Sirius y James eran su orgullo secreto y su castigo público. Su desfachatez y su poco respeto por las normas la habían traído de cabeza en los últimos siete años, pero estaba segura de la pureza y de la integridad de sus corazones. Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero eran algo así como su debilidad.

- Usted sabe cómo están las cosas fuera- dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio, mirando el empedrado de la calle- Hogwarts es sólo un oasis.

La profesora asintió. La guerra estaba a punto de empezar, si bien no lo había hecho ya. La fragilidad del Ministerio era cada vez más notable y las noticias de "El Profeta" cada vez más insulsas; lo que indicaba claramente la cantidad de información que se estaba ocultando.

- Pronto estaremos en guerra- continuó Sirius, dando voz a sus propios pensamientos- Y estoy deseando salir de aquí para ayudar a acabar con toda es mierda de Voldemort y sus estúpidas marionetas asesinas…- miró de reojo a la profesora, y sorprendentemente no vio reprobación en su rostro- Pero me gustaría tener un sábado "normal". Hacer cosas estúpidas. Estar con mis amigos, sin hacer quinielas sobre el futuro…

- Tener dieciocho años- acabó la profesora, con una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión.

Sirius la miró, un poco sorprendido, y asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Y la idea de ir a mirar vestidos no le seducía?- preguntó la mujer recuperando su gesto de seriedad.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

- Normalmente, me gustan las chicas- dijo alzando las cejas- Estar con ellas y tal… Pero cuando sale el tema de elegir ropa, se convierten en la cosa _más pesada_ del mundo. Y quería hacer algo divertido.

- ¿Algo como volatilizar los pantalones de Mulciber?

El chico se echó a reír.

- Eso simplemente ha surgido. Mulciber solo, yo de mala leche… "la magia ha obrado el resto"- acabó en tono teatral.

La profesora negó con la cabeza, luchando para no sonreír. Cogió de nuevo el libro y lo apoyó en su regazo.

- Creo que ya no hay necesidad de que se quede conmigo, señor Black- dijo abriendo el tomo por la página señalada.

- ¿Me puedo ir?- preguntó esperanzado.

- ¿Ha aprendido la lección?- bromeó la mujer, manteniendo el semblante serio.

Sirius abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento llamaron su atención dos chicos corriendo hacia él, haciendo señas. Eran Peter y James.

- ¡Padfoot! ¡Thorpen nos ha dicho que estabas castigado! – exclamó James- Venimos a hacerte compañía… ¿podemos quedarnos, profesora?- preguntó James con una amplia sonrisa, a la vez que se despeinaba el pelo.

- Pensaba que estaban ustedes de compras- contestó McGonagall con fingido reproche.

Sirius se rió suavemente a su lado mientras James los miraba confuso a ambos.

- Las chicas nos han echado cuando James se ha atado un sujetador a la cabeza y ha empezado a decir que le habían salido pechos - explicó Peter, entre la risa y el enfado.

- A Lily le ha hecho gracia- puntualizó James alzando un dedo- Son sus amigas las que nos han echado.

Sirius se echó a reír sujetándose el estómago, mientras McGonagall negaba con la cabeza.

- No hay duda de que es usted todo un galán- dijo mirándole por encima de sus gafas, James sonrió de manera culpable- No hace falta que se queden aquí, señor Potter, el señor Black ya no está castigado.

Sirius se levantó como un resorte del banco, antes de que la profesora pudiera cambiar de opinión y rodeó los hombros de James con un brazo.

- Sigues siendo un mierda con las mujeres… Me pregunto cuánto le pagas a Lily al mes para que se haga pasar por tu novia.

Peter se echó a reír y James lanzó una mirada dolida a su amigo.

- Si sé que te vas a poner tan gilipollas te quedas aquí con todos tus amigos imaginarios…-murmuró dolido.

- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Esa lengua!- protestó la profesora McGonagall, fingiéndose enfrascada en la lectura de su libro y levantando una mano en señal de advertencia- Váyanse antes de que tenga la desgracia de ver como hacen algo que merezca un castigo.

Los chicos no se lo hicieron repetir una segunda vez y se marcharon rápidamente, riéndose y planeando comprar un saco de caramelos para llevárselos a Remus a la enfermería. James gesticulaba ampulosamente, ofendido, seguramente respondiendo a las burlas de Sirius y Peter les seguía riéndose.

Minerva McGonagall cerró lentamente el libro. Su mirada seguía fija en el punto de la calle por donde habían desaparecido tres de los cuatro merodeadores. Se sintió inundada por sentimientos de orgullo, cariño y miedo al pensar en esos jóvenes excepcionales a los que lamentablemente les había tocado vivir en días difíciles.

Suspiró y enderezó los hombros, sobreponiéndose. De lo que sí estaba segura ras que lo que quedaba de tarde no iba a ser tan distraída.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola queridas/os! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia. Al principio quería que fuese más cómica, con Sirius liándola mucho más… pero no me acababa de convencer. Sirius es descarado e irreverente, pero es que me estaba saliendo un Sirius-payaso! Y quería algo en un tono un poco más serio. Y Minerva McGonagall siempre me ha gustado muchísimo; me hubiese encantado tener una profesora así en mis años de instituto (más o menos en la época en la que se inventó la rueda XD).

Y pensé ¿por qué no? Creí que no lo adivinaríais, y cuando leo el primer review **Istel** me destrozó… ¡Yo que me creía tan lista T-T! Por suerte no todos lo adivinasteis.

Ahora mismo estoy sin hacer demasiado, esperando las listas de las oposiciones (individualmente sé que me ha ido bien, seguramente en parte gracias a vuestros ánimos). Así que espero escribir el siguiente capítulo en no mucho tiempo. Si hago lo que tengo planeado, va a ser una **pareja muy, muy loca y casi una parodia**. Aviso.

Los reviews que me habéis enviado sin "logearos" están contestados en el último review del capítulo 2.


	4. Voldemort y MarySue

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, lugares, ideas y cualquier cosa que se te ocurra pertenecen a JK Rowling. Nada es mío. Ni siquiera 1 m2 del terreno de Hogwarts

No sigáis leyendo si os esperáis algo serio/canon/mínimamente sustancial. No lo vais a encontrar aquí. Pero puede que para reíros un rato sí que sirva.

**Soundtrack: **no me voy a atrever a asignar una canción al fic… Podéis escuchar _Beauty and the Beast _y meditar sobre quién es "The Beast".

**Visitas a Hogsmeade: Voldemort y Mary-Sue (o de cómo aconteció REALMENTE la caída de Voldemort)**

Voldemort estaba tan nervioso y excitado como antes de una buena sesión de tortura. Desde la ventana de la casa de Hogsmeade en la que esperaba observaba la Luna con melancolía infinita. Eso sí, no se le notaba mucho lo de la melancolía; los únicos músculos móviles que tenía en la cara eran los párpados

Pronto la iba a ver_… a ella_, la criatura más magnífica sobre la faz de la tierra. Su amada. Tan maravillosa, que se precisa hacer una larga descripción de sus muchas cualidades para comprender la profunda admiración de Voldemort.

Shuaryzaskin Eve'a (Sue para los pocos bendecidos con el precioso regalo de su amistad) era descendiente del propio Merlín, de Morgana, de Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, de las brujas de Salem y de David Copperfield. Poseía la magia insondable y el bastón de Gandalf, y era conocedora de todos (y cuando digo todos, quiero decir TODOS) los misterios del Departamento de Misterios. Además su sabiduría y valentía no tenían igual en esta viña del Señor.

Aunque nada de eso era comparable con su belleza. Había declinado millones de veces posar para el catálogo de Victoria Secret porque era muy tímida y modesta. Sin embargo, siempre que se hallaba envuelta en un peligro mortal (cosa que pasaba con bastante frecuencia), se las arreglaba para acabar con la ropa hecha jirones y casi desnuda, para deleite de las personas que invariablemente había salvado de una muerte segura. Y no se puede dejar de mencionar su rasgo más particular e impresionante, sus ojos. Sus preciosos ojos eran de color violeta con reflejos dorados, y se tornaban grises si llovía y amarillos si hacía sol (lo que era de gran ayuda para decidir si poner o no una lavadora).

Voldemort nunca se había sentido tan sobrecogido por una mujer en su vida. De hecho, Voldemort nunca se había sobrecogido por nada, porque para eso hacen falta emociones y él siempre había andado un poco justo en ese departamento. Pero desde que había visto a Sue por primera vez, las emociones se multiplicaban en su corazón como la salmonela en la mayonesa en mal estado (presuponiendo que literal o figuradamente Voldemort poseyera un corazón).

Y por supuesto nunca le habían importado una mierda las mujeres, al menos no desde el punto de vista de especímenes de sexo opuesto con quien se desarrolla una relación amorosa/sexual. Pero con Sue todo era distinto. Ella había conseguido cautivarle (algo con lo que tampoco se sentía familiarizado)

De repente, la puerta se abrió con un ruido dramático. Básicamente dicha puerta no se atrevería a abrirse de otra forma que no fuese dramática ante semejante visión.

Sue apareció imponente, llevando un delicado vestido plateado de seda; una tela sublime hecha por gusanos alimentados con caviar y jamón ibérico. Sus ojos grises (se acercaban vientos de componente norte) brillaban por la emoción.

- Tom, estoy aquí- dijo con una voz profunda y femenina, para completar esa escena encantadora y poderosamente sensual.

Voldemort hubiese matado a cualquier otro que se hubiese atrevido a usar su nombre, pero pronunciado por Sue, su verdadero nombre sonaba a música de los ángeles de las nueve esferas celestiales. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con entrega, superando de repente su afefobia. La besó de forma pasional.

- ¡Amor mío! ¡Has podido venir! ¡Soy tan dichoso!

Sue se libró de sus brazos y se giró, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

- ¡He venido a decirte que esto no puede ser! ¡No podemos estar juntos!

- Oh ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué no te conocí antes de convertirme en el tío más malvado del mundo!- exclamó Voldemort obligándola a mirarle (pero de una manera gentil, no con un _Imperius, _en contra de su costumbre) - ¡Tu amor me hubiera cambiado, como lo ha hecho ahora! ¡Llevo tres horas sin mandar torturar a nadie!

Sue le abrazó y sus lágrimas mojaron la túnica de Voldemort que empezó a brillar como salpicada por diamantes. Las lágrimas- diamante eran una de la muchas cualidades sorprendentes de la mujer; la lista de estas cualidades era tan extensa como lo fuesen las necesidades dramáticas de la historia.

- ¡Lo sé! Sé que te arrepientes de intentar dominar el mundo, de matar y torturar inocentes, de mantener a tus Mortífagos en unas condiciones laborales nefastas (aunque quién te culpa, dada la coyuntura económica) y de perseguir e intentar asesinar a ese niño molesto, Harry Potter- sollozó, capturada en la desesperación del momento- ¡Pero la gente no lo entenderá! ¡Nos censuraran!

- ¡Huyamos entonces, huyamos al fin del mundo y vivamos en una austera cabaña que yo mismo levantaré con mis manos!

Sue observó largamente a Voldemort. Él la tomó por las manos, esperando su respuesta.

- Eso no puede ser, mi amor- dijo ella, de repente con una calma aplastante- Supondría un final feliz, y yo necesito muchas dosis de tormento, angustia y dolor para mantenerme en forma. La solución debe de ser otra.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- preguntó Voldemort, sintiendo como caía en un profundo abismo de desesperación. Y por primera vez ese abismo no tenía que ver con Potter.

- Un momentito…- Sue se concentró para que las lágrimas volvieron a inundar convenientemente sus ojos- Ahora mejor… Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo- dijo recuperando el tono trágico de unos segundos atrás. Con un gesto rápido se sacó un colmillo de basilisco de debajo del vestido y se lo clavó a Voldemort en el lugar donde el resto de personas tienen el corazón. Como ya se ha dicho, no se sabe a ciencia cierta si Voldemort posee dicho órgano; diversas teorías apuntan a que él mismo lo sustituyó por una tostadora porque le resultaba más práctico.

Voldemort cayó de rodillas mirándola con los ojos más tristes que un reptil puede poner.

- Lo entiendo… es tu triste destino en la vida sacrificarte por los demás- murmuró con gran dificultad, agonizando en el suelo, la vida extinguiéndose en su rostro (aún más)- Aunque eres una pedazo de zorra…

Y con esas palabras, el mago más poderoso de la historia desapareció para siempre de este mundo.

Sue se arrodilló a su lado, procurando mancharse bien el vestido y las manos con la sangre de su amado.

- ¡Perdóname!- chilló descorazonada, mientras seguía llorando- ¡Era mi deber salvar al mundo! - La luz de la luna iluminó convenientemente la terrible escena.

Pasados unos minutos en los que Sue se recreó en la tragedia de su vida, la mujer se levantó, se lavó en el baño _en suite_ de la habitación y se cambió rápidamente de vestido (un vestido deslumbrante de reserva, que se materializo de la nada).

- Bueno- dijo aparentemente satisfecha con los resultados de la noche- ¡Ahora a resucitar a Dumbledore!

Y salió de allí con cuidado de no manchar de sangre sus zapatos de piel de Nagini.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola queridas/os! Muchas, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Os merecéis un Nobel a los mejores dejadores de reviews! Como siempre, los reviews escritos sin _loggearos_ están contestados en el último comentario del capítulo 3. Siento si me dejo a alguien, sois libres de recriminármelo!

Lo segundo, UN APLAUSO PARA LA MAYOR TONTERÍA QUE HE ESCRITO EN TODA MI VIDA, ¡Ue! Bueno, aclarar rápidamente que no es una parodia de ningún fic que haya leído… Nunca he leído nada con Voldemort enamorándose, en general. Solo he cogido a nuestra amiga Mary-Sue (ampliamente usada por mí misma en el pasado en múltiples y variables formas, para mi vergüenza pública), la he llevado al extremo y le he asignado una misión que sólo ella puede llevar a cabo… ¡Hacer suspirar de amor a Voldemort!

Lo siento, supongo que alguno pensará que para escribir esto, mejor estaba picando en una mina. Pero me apetecía escribir de nuevo una de mis locuras.

¡De la próxima pareja no digo nada, porque tengo varias cosas en mente (serias, I promise)!

Un beso grande a todos y recordad: _Está demostrado que dejar review aumenta las posibilidades de encontrar asiento en el metro/autobús._


End file.
